


The Drummer Boy is Fucking Dead

by abysmalMitochondria, LAURENSFUCKER666 (Kinkshame)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abysmalMitochondria/pseuds/abysmalMitochondria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkshame/pseuds/LAURENSFUCKER666
Summary: "Snitches get fucking stitches." -George Washington





	

All throughout their lives, both Alexander and John had tried to think about the future. They had been careful with the decisions they made, and how it would affect them in the future. But when the threat of dying was a constant one, a lot of things changed. One of them being that Alexander and John didn’t even try to be chaste about their feelings for eachother. Not one bit.

John ripped off Alexander’s overcoat, tossing it on the bed behind them. John fumbled with the buttons on his lover’s waistcoat, sliding it off Alexander’s shoulders. He ripped Alexander’s undershirt off, eager to expose his bare chest. He pulled Alexander into a sloppy openmouthed kiss before taking off his own coats. John’s hands traveled lower, reaching for the buttons on the younger man’s breeches. Alexander’s breath hitched as John pulled his breeches off, making a move to take John’s breeches off as well. 

His fingers brushed across John’s member, eliciting a moan from his lover. John pulled Alexander into another kiss, their tongues intertwining as they took the liberty of exploring each other’s bodies. John wrapped his arm’s around Alexander’s shoulders, deepening the kiss. Abruptly, Alexander pulled away from the kiss. John’s confusion as to why he had done this quickly turned into pleasure as Alexander slowly ran his fingers down John’s chest as he sank to his knees. John gently began to grab onto Alexander’s sleek hair as he began to guide his lover's head towards his erection.

“Not so fast.” Alexander mumbled before reaching up, grabbing John by the shirt, and pulling him down so that they were both on the floor. John smirked and ground down on Alexander. Moans rang throughout the tent as Alexander’s back arched. John began to grind again, loving the sound of his lover’s moans. He turned his head to the candle sitting on the floor beside them. John turned back to Alexander, a smirk spreading across his face.

“Are you… Thinking what I’m thinking?” John asked.

“I’m fairly certain.” Alexander replied through heavy breaths. Slowly, John reached over to the candle and dragged it closer to them.

“Are you okay with this?”

“Yes.” Alexander nodded enthusiastically.

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.” Hesitantly, John picked the candle up off the floor, holding it above Alexander’s chest. He tilted the candle slightly, allowing the wax to slowly build up. A drop fell, splattering on his chest. Alexander gasped at the new feeling.

“Are you okay?” John asked, worry lacing his voice.

“Yes,” Alexander moaned. “Please, do that again.”

“Maybe I won’t,” John teased.  
“John, don’t you dare make me beg for this.” He pleaded. John chuckled.

“Since you asked so nicely…” John raised the candle again, letting the wax splatter on his lover’s chest again. Alexander moaned, looking up into John’s eyes. John lifted the candle once again, and just as the third drop of wax was about to drip off the candle, one of the youngest members of the army burst through the tent’s opening. He was a drummer boy, and he was only thirteen. Both John and Alexander looked up at the young boy, a horrified expression sweeping across both their faces.

“Hamilton, sir! Mr. Washington told me to…” The drummer boy’s jaw dropped as he took in the scene that he had just walked in to. Paralyzed with fear, all John and Alexander could seem to do was sit in the same position and stare at the boy. Before anything could be said, the boy turned on his heel and bolted out of the tent, and began to run towards Washington’s tent.

“Mr. Washington! Laurens is torturing Hamilton! He must be a British spy!”

“What?!” Washington burst out of his tent. “What happened?!”

“I was delivering the message you sent me and I saw Laurens torturing Hamilton!”

“Tell me exactly what you saw!”

“Well, Laurens was sitting on top of Hamilton, and he was burning him with candle wax! And Hamilton was making weird noises! It sounded like he was hurt!”

Hamilton and Laurens rushed out of the tent. Neither had bothered to put their clothes back on, and Laurens was holding the candlestick in his hand. Dried wax clung to Alexander’s chest. As soon as they saw Washington, their faces flushed red.

“Uh…” Was all Washington could seem to say. Both men looked at their general with pleading eyes. Washington took a deep breath.

“See?!” The drummer boy pointed his finger at John and Alexander. “He was in there torturing Hamilton for information about our army!”

Washington sighed and massaged his temple before crouching down so he was eye level with the boy. Washington placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. He looked into his eyes, and said in a very soft tone of voice,

“Snitches get fucking stitches.”


End file.
